


Made for each other.

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Made for each other. [2]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Soulmate AU:</i> The first time they met, they were clashing like the day and the night, however, the impression was lasting. The marks were too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Genderbend!Gareki version</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> _For Ombreoscura on Tumblr_  
>  Prompt: Soulmate AU
> 
> I was considering making this a One Shot, but not everybody likes long chapters, so I'll split this story. I hope you don't mind!  
> Sincerely,  
> Mal

The first time they met, they were clashing like the day and the night, however, the impression was lasting. The marks were too.

They just didn't know yet who the other person, that had left such a big expression on their mind was, so quick and fleeting the meeting. Yogi lay on the roof of the castle, one hand shielding his eyes. He wasn't sure what to do, this wasn't how he planned to meet his soulmate after all. Not on the cold streets, in the bitter unforgiving cold of the winter.

The sparks had set of flying as soon as Yogi had gripped his wrist, his wallet in the thief's hand was falling to the ground. And there had been spark everywhere, beautiful colours, the colours of them, orange and blue intertwining in a beautiful play. Yogi had wanted to say something, but the words were forgotten before they came even close to his mouth.

He remembered the light eyes widening in shock and then with a pull, he disappeared into the crowed once more. Yogi's gaze dropped to the wallet, before he collected it and tried to run after him.

He didn't have any luck.

By the time he was in his room, it was long past midnight and he had found no trace of the thief that was meant to steal his heart.

"Isn't it cold there?" he heard his father's voice from the edge of the roof.

He shrugged slightly. "I don't find myself caring about the cold right now."

"You've been thinking about him," he mentioned and sat down next to Yogi. "Do you really think just thinking helps?"

"I didn't find him again…" Yogi mumbled.

His father nodded. "But it was late, maybe he was scared too. In his line of work this is all kinds of dangerous." He ruffled Yogi's hair. "Maybe you have to melt his heart before you can win it."

Yogi sat up, nodding slightly. "I'll… I'll try again tonight. Thanks dad."

* * *

And maybe that was how he found himself again in this dark alley and the bitter cold (his wallet he had left at home this time. Trust was good, precaution was better).

"So you did come back," a smooth voice called from the roof. Yogi's gaze snapped up immediately. There he was, the same light blue eyes, the black hair – so exotic for Rimhakka. Was he even from here? "I wasn't sure you would even come back. Forgetting all about me would be much easier, don't you think?"

Yogi narrowed his eyes. "That's like giving up the one person that will make you the happiest. How ridiculous would it be to give up happiness over bad first impressions?"

He seemed to halt. "The first impression would be correct in this case. I am nothing more than a thief." And then he jumped down, for a moment Yogi was terrified he would hurt himself, but he landed on his feet, lithe as a cat.

Yogi could feel the blush up his cheeks. That was it – his future. He reached out, offering his hand. "I'm Yogi." He waited a moment, hoping that maybe realisation would hit the thief, maybe make him fawn over him like everybody else.

But no such thing happened. "You'll excuse me, if I won't give you my name," he answered.

"I can't force you," Yogi answered. "But I'm sure you've got to give me anything, I can't very well walk around and call you thief."

The young man across from him seemed confused. "I don't know what you think we're going to do. Surely, not what this just implied."

Yogi's eyes narrowed. "I won't let you leave just now. There has got to be some neutral place we can talk."

"Fine. But I'll have to go home in an hour," he answered curtly. "So better pick quickly."

Yogi gripped his hand, the gloves they both wore were enough so the sparks weren't send flying again – luckily. Meeting up with someone looking like him, would be fine, making it public that he had a soul mate right on the island without a planned marriage surely wasn't. "I know a place that knows me well enough to put it on my tab."

"What? Scared for your wallet?" he joked.

Yogi chuckled softly. "Is that so weird?"

* * *

Yogi leaned over the table, his coat hanging at the door where it belonged, but his companion hadn't let go of his. It was odd for Yogi, because who would steal a jacket? But he knew better than to comment.

The waitress had immediately agreed to his wish for a tab, she had even asked whether she should extend it to his family or just for him. Yogi had laughed softly. "It's just for tonight. I forgot my wallet a home, miss."

But now his companion didn't seem pleased with the food – or the menu. Yogi wasn't sure which. "Can I help you?" he asked softly.

He shook his head. "Just thinking how much money must have been in your wallet a few days ago when you seem to come here frequently."

Yogi blinked. "I had just bought a lot, it shouldn't have been too much. Don't worry." He sat up a little straighter. "Why do you do that anyway?"

He looked up, almost surprised at the question. "What stealing? I have to survive too."

"But there exist honest work too… there shouldn't be a need for it." Yogi mumbled softly. He wasn't sure how he could be so open with it.

But he just shook his head. "It's not enough. You've never left this side of the city have you? This rich side I mean."

Yogi blinked. He hadn't. It was dangerous in the slums. His father had always told him stories when he was small of the interesting things that were there, but Yogi always thought they were scary. "I—you can come with me. The slums are scary."

"Nobody lives there because they want to," he answered. "But I can't come."

Yogi narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you choosing them then over a life here?"

His companion grinned. "Maybe there isn't this choice for me. I can't leave the hut I call home."

The waitress came back, ready to take their orders, but his companion seemed unsure. "Just tell here your favourite food, they'll fix it up. You have my sparkling personality with you today," Yogi joked softly and took a sip of water.

"Yogi-sama is right with that," the waitress agreed with a soft smile.

"Something with meat then," Gareki told her. "Whatever."

"And the chocolate cake for dessert," Yogi added. "To whatever whatever is." He laughed softly. "I'm going to take you here again, I'm sure I can quiz you on the menu soon if you study it like that every time."

His companion snorted. "Will there be a next time, I wonder?"

Yogi nodded slightly. "There will always be a next time!"

"What is up with the menu? There is nothing anywhere close to a normal price range." He said as soon as the waitress was out of earshot. "What is the food made of?"

Yogi blinked. "There is edible gold on some. On the cake I ordered too. It's really pretty."

His companion groaned softly. "Just what are you? This isn't normal at all."

"Eating outside shouldn't be normal, but a special occasion anyway. The cook would be annoyed otherwise." Yogi answered smiling.

"A cook? You've got your own cook? What are you, a spoiled brat?" he mentioned. "How do we possibly be meant for each other. Your parents will disown you when you keep pursuing me."

Yogi shook his head, smiling brightly. "I told them about you, they are pretty fine with it. They just want me to be happy after all!"

"They won't be forever, so you should look for alternatives," was the curt reply.

"Don't be so heartless," was the answer. "My parents will love you. If you tell them your name. I mean, it makes things awkward."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine then, you'll never find me anyway. It's Gareki."

"Gareki," he tested the name and his stomach seemed to flutter. "That's a nice name."

He shrugged. "I guess so."

"How old are you, Gareki-kun?" Yogi asked him, softly. "You look a whole lot younger than—"

"I'm sixteen," he was interrupted. "How old are you twenty?"

It kind of felt like a hit in the stomach that his soulmate was so young. That wasn't terrible normal – but not really abnormal either. "I just turned twenty-one… what are your parents doing?" he asked mortified.

"Dunno," Gareki answered. "I don't have parents, I can't remember them too well either. Just some people who sold me." He snorted. "It took me a week to flee, I'm better off now."

If the waitress hadn't returned just in that moment, Yogi was sure he would have started crying on the spot. That wasn't right. Not right at all. "I'm so sorry, Gareki-kun…" he mumbled.

He shrugged. "I told you, it's better now. At least there is enough food."

"Whenever you're hungry, I'll invite you!" Yogi assured him. "It won't be any problem now."

He shrugged _again_. "Don't worry about me. I'm good at surviving by now."

Yogi wasn't sure how much heartbreak he could take, but surely there had to be a limit. He stared at his plate, remembered all the times he had declined food because he just hadn't liked it, how he couldn't even remember going to bed hungry once in his life. "I want you to be living too, Gareki-kun," he mumbled. "I can't imagine how your life must be like."

Gareki seemed surprised and looked up from his food. "What's the difference anyway? As long as I survive I am living."

"Next time, when we meet I'll buy you everything you want without asking questions. When do you have time?" Yogi asked leaning slightly forward.

Gareki snorted slightly. "Tomorrow, same place one hour earlier. There are some things I need to pick up anyway." He went back to his food, eating a little too fast for Yogi's opinion, or maybe that was because he knew of Gareki's fight for survival now? "The food is really good, but still too expensive. You can live a whole week on the money you spend for one meal."

* * *

The true revelation came when it was time for dessert. Gareki tried one piece and then mumbled, "The kids would love this…" Then he halted. "How late is it?"

"Just past—"

"I need to go home then. Thanks for the meal." Gareki told him hasty.

Yogi stood up. "Wait a moment, just two minutes. You can wait that much can't you?"

"Alright, but no second more. I'll wait outside."

* * *

Yogi had ended up buying some more pieces of cake and of the meat and got them to pack it – quickly. But they were used to almost impossible requests by now. He dumbed the packages in Gareki's hands. "I'd help you carrying, but you didn't seem too enthusiastic on me learning where you live so… have a nice evening and stay save, Gareki-kun."

Gareki halted and looked at the boxes. "What's in there?"

"You said the kids would love this, so I got some cake for them. And some meat. Depending on what they had for lunch today – just throw it away if they don't like it."

"I won't do that," Gareki assured him. "Thanks. Gather all your pocket money for tomorrow, Yogi."

"I'm looking forward to it, Gareki-kun!" he called after him and waved until he had lost sight of him.

* * *

Yogi skipped some stairs as he ran up to his room almost crashing into his father on the way. His father laughed softly. "Did something good happen, Yogi?"

"Gareki-kun agreed to meet me again tomorrow!" he exclaimed happily. "He's sure you'll disown me as soon as you meet him, but he's so wrong about it. You'll love him! He's so bright!"

"Bright enough to impress you?" his father asked. "That can mean a lot."

"He knows a lot about everything!" Yogi exclaimed. "I can't wait for him to see the library! He won't ever want to leave it."

His father laughed softly. "He certainly sounds interesting, Yogi." He ruffled his son's hair. "I can't wait to meet him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue as the Female!Gareki version of this story. The changes might not be big in this chapter but the later story lines are somewhat different.

 

Yogi wore his favourite clothes the next day and looked twice into the mirror before he left the front door. His mother laughed softly at his antics. "You're going to swipe him of his feet, Yogi." She kissed his cheek. "Either by your looks or your cuteness."

"I just hope we'll have a nice day together!" Yogi exclaimed. "I'll spend a lot of money today, don't be mad!"

"I won't! Have fun, Yogi!" she called after him as he ran outside into the night. His stomach was already fluttering softly.

* * *

Gareki stood in the alley, hand buried in his pockets when Yogi turned around the corner. "Hey…" he greeted him breathless. "Where do you want to head first?"

"Clothing store – for kids if that makes a difference," Gareki mentioned. "If you're still up to your offer."

"Of course I am!" Yogi took his hand, "And I just know the store too."

* * *

Yogi was slightly impressed. Gareki didn't let himself be impressed by prettiness only by functionality and quality. It didn't take too long until they were at the cashier who openly stared at Yogi. "You probably have so cute siblings, Gareki-kun!" he told Gareki softly and the cashier's confusion seemed to disappear. Yogi was known for treating his friends after all.

"They aren't… really my siblings," Gareki answered, eyes narrowing slightly confused at the cashier. "They just didn't have anywhere to go and the streets are a dangerous place."

Yogi nodded softly. "That's so kind of you!" His eyes wandered around in the shop until his gaze fell on soft toys behind the cashier. "Can we get some of the teddies too? They look really fluffy."

The cashier gave immediately one to each of them and Gareki squeezed it slightly, before mumbling something Yogi couldn't understand even though he stood right next to him.

Yogi grinned. "I'm taking all of them! Gareki-kun still hasn't told me how many children he takes care of. I have to be prepared for everything!" he exclaimed softly, and pulled Gareki into a half-hearted hug, but took care not to touch his bare skin with his.

Gareki shook his head. "Surely not that many," he told him, rolling his eyes, and shook out of the hug. "You're insane, Yogi." But he still took the shopping bags and let Yogi pay for it.

* * *

Gareki breathed for a moment, the bags were heavy in his hands and he wasn't even carrying all now, but Yogi didn't seem to mind. "I don't like… opportunists." He eventually started. "So I'll grand you a wish, any wish, to make it even."

Yogi stared at him, before he smiled brightly. "You don't need to do that, but if you're sure—" Yogi answered and Gareki nodded.

"Everything," he assured him.

Yogi grabbed for his hand. "Come with me!"

* * *

Gareki didn't know what he had expected (that was a lie, he had grown up in the slums, he had expected a whole lot), but he never would have expected being pulled through some halls, leading up to a floor.

Well, maybe he had expected some sort of floor. A dirty alleyway.

Never what came. "One wish it was, right? Just one? You have to meet my parents – family! I can't leave out my little sister, Gareki-kun!" He told Gareki as he pulled him past well dressed people.

Until Yogi suddenly stopped and Gareki ran against him. He rubbed his nose slightly and Yogi turned around, eyes widening. "I'm so sorry, Gareki-kun!" Yogi exclaimed his fingertips reaching for Gareki's face. Gareki could see the sparks fly when their skin's touched.

"This is also the famous 'Gareki-kun'," a male voice asked amused. "Yogi wouldn't stop talking about you."

Gareki saw the light blush on Yogi's cheeks. "Dad!" he told the man, "Don't embarrass me!"

He laughed softly and ruffled Yogi's hair. "There is no need to be embarrassed by that, Yogi." He turned to Gareki. "My wife just started to make tea, please sit with us for a bit, Gareki-kun."

He nodded, slightly hesitating. A promise was a promise. "I don't have much time, I'd like to be home before it's dark."

"Of course!" Yogi's father agreed. "You've got people waiting for you at home. Just for a bit."

Gareki shrugged. "I wouldn't call it home. Home is a word for a safe place."

Yogi's father nodded. "I beg your pardon for assuming. You're free to pack the children and your belongings and move in every time. We should still have a free guest suit."

Gareki narrowed his eyes. "I hate opportunists, I'm not one myself."

Yogi's father laughed hearty. "You sure know who you are, Gareki-kun. It wouldn't be a problem at all though. You're meant to be here."

He didn't respond for some time, just standing still. "I am not a bed warmer either."

"Not all soul mates are in that kind of relationship," Yogi answered before his father could. "I always—dreamt of finding my love in mine, but friends or close advisors are common as well."

Gareki rolled his eyes. "We only met a few days ago, not years ago. You shouldn't trust that easily, Yogi. That way people will only hurt you."

"I can trust you, Gareki-kun," Yogi insisted, narrowing his eyes. "You're my soulmate."

He sighed and shook his head. "You know what some whores in the slums do? There are drugs to force these sparks to happen and they destroy these bonds you talk so fondly of for a bit more money so they survive the evening." He buried his hands in his pockets, gaze sharp and directly on Yogi. "Because bonds don't help you when you need to survive the day. You shouldn't hide in fantasies."

"I'd rather… you referred to it as luxury than fantasy," Yogi mumbled, carefully touching Gareki's cheek. "Because fantasies won't turn into reality and I never not missed out on luxuries. Whenever you need something, be it food, a roof, warmth, clothes or education come here and we'll help you. It doesn't have anything to do with opportunistic anything – it's me who is egoistic because I want you to be save." He looked directly into the bluish grey eyes. "And happy."

Gareki almost snorted at that, but he didn't. "We live in entirely different worlds, Yogi. I won't fit in yours and you won't fit in mine."

Yogi shook his head. "We both know that that isn't true. You will fit in well here. A warm bed, a warm bath and all the books you could desire – soft toys for the kids. Don't say 'no' and 'never' just yet."

Gareki rolled his eyes. "I was invited for tea, Yogi. Don't waste my time by being silly."

Yogi seemed put off, but nodded softly. "I'll join you and my parents…"

* * *

He was once more surprised by Gareki's table manners. He hadn't expected someone who lived in the slums to have better manners than some royals he knew. Gareki didn't even load his plate like Yogi was fond of doing, there was even a sense of aesthetic and balance established.

Yogi's mother seemed happy to carry the conversation along. "And what do you like to do in your free time?"

Gareki seemed slightly surprised, but answered anyway. "I like to read."

"Any preferences?" she asked gently, filling Gareki's cup once more.

Gareki shrugged softly. "Anything really. Whatever I can get my hands on."

Yogi smiled gently. "How about I show you our library later? You might enjoy it enough to come visit on your own."

"Likely. Who would turn down free books?" Gareki answered softly. "But I don't have time for that. I should return home soon." His gaze fell on the tall grandfather's clock standing right next to some sort of old family portrait. "I should leave right now actually."

"I'll bring you as far as you allow me to," Yogi assured Gareki immediately and emptied his cup, following Gareki's lead.

Gareki bit on his lips, before nodding. "You showed me your home, so it's only fair." His gaze wandered to Yogi's parents. "It was nice to meet you and thank you for the invitation. I appreciate it."

Yogi's mother shook her head with a soft smile on her lips. "It was our pleasure, Gareki-kun. Please visit us again soon."

Yogi's father offered his hand. "I agree, so please come visit us again soon, Gareki-kun. It is a pleasure to have you over and next time bring the child you take care of with you. That way we don't have to constantly watch the clock."

Gareki nodded after a slight hesitation and took his hand. "I will, thank you."

"There is nothing to thank us for. Now run along," he laughed softly, "We don't want you to be late."

Yogi stood up, waving slightly to his parents. "I'll be back."

"Stay save, darling," his mother answered.

"I will!" Yogi answered with a bright smile and wandered already to their shopping bags in the foyer, Gareki fell into step next to him.

Yogi's father smiled softly. "He'll settle Yogi. With Gareki on his side the kingdom will surely flourish and Yogi will also be happy. Now how do we get him to agree that his place is here?"

"We wait," was her simple answer. "They aren't meant as friends but as lovers."

He laughed softly. "I'll trust you on this."

* * *

Yogi couldn't help himself but be scared. The slums weren't to his liking – not at all. Even less so in the dark. He pulled the hood a little more into his face, the bags he held in an iron grip, throwing a side-glance on Gareki's confident demeanour he relaxed slightly, but still stayed alerted.

"Nai will like you," Gareki mentioned almost absentminded. "Nai likes bright people."

Yogi blinked slightly. "Is he one of the children you take care of?" he asked curious.

Gareki nodded slightly. "The one that actually lives with me too, the others are just with me when their mothers work."

He blinked softly. "Are you… running some sort of day care then?" he questioned.

Gareki snorted. "The only thing wrong with that sentence is 'day'. It's more of a night care."

"Who'd—" Yogi immediately stopped himself from asking, and ruffled his hair. "Stupid question, this is… not the rich side."

"Yes," Gareki answered, turning into an alley, Yogi would have missed it, if his attention hadn't been constantly on Gareki since they had left what he considered town. "This isn't the kind of world you are used to."

These words _hurt_. Yogi couldn't even begin to describe how much.

* * *

Yogi clicked immediately with Nai, sitting on the floor with some of the soft toys Nai owned (Yogi sadly noted how few they were) and the teddies Yogi had purchased earlier that day. He had been semi-comfortable on the hard floor when it knocked on the door.

Gareki looked up from the mountain of pillows and put the book away, before walking up to the door and greeting someone. Yogi motioned Nai to go on playing as he slowly made his way to the door as well.

A little girl with dirty blond hair stood right in front of her mother, at least Yogi assumed she was – there were certain similarities in the greenish colour of their eyes and their facial features. "Do you have a visitor?" the woman asked and raised her hand to her mouth in surprise, "And such a high class visitor too?"

Gareki rolled his eyes. "Yogi just took me shopping and insisted to bring me home as well." He poked Yogi's cheek softly and there were small sparks as soon as their skins touched. Gareki pulled his hand away immediately. "I had forgotten about that, sorry."

Yogi shook his head. "Nobody would believe it anyway," he joked and smiled at the woman. "I'd appreciate it nevertheless if you didn't talk about it. We just met a few days ago."

"Of course, your royal highness," the woman answered bowing slightly. "Nobody will hear a word from me." Her gaze wandered back to Gareki. "Is it really alright to leave her here tonight?"

"Yeah, don't be bothered by Yogi." Gareki answered. "He apparently has a sister, so he should have some experience with kids. Either way."

She hesitated before nodding. "Thank you Gareki-san and Oji-sama of course. Thank you very much."

Gareki narrowed his eyes. "Is there something you haven't told me?" he asked Yogi sharply.

Yogi stepped back, stuttering softly. "You didn't ask?"

The woman laughed gently. "But Gareki-san, his eye colour is obvious enough! Royal violet."

"Yes! What she says," Yogi agreed, pointing at his face. "Royal violet!"

Gareki shook his head. "And that means what? Exactly?" His hand slowly started massaging his temple. "I'm not going to call you something ridiculous too, you hear me?

"You don't need to! Just 'Yogi' is perfect!" he assured him. "We'll talk this over tomorrow with tea, alright? Mum will be so happy to have you over again!"

Gareki shrugged slightly. "Only because your mother makes good tea."

Yogi smiled brightly. "That she does. Her cake is awesome too. Nai will love it for sure!" He turned his head to look at Nai who looked up when he mentioned his name. "You liked the chocolate cake I gave Gareki-kun, didn't you?"

Nai nodded happily, "It was great! Thank you!"

"Then you'll love my mothers cake even more!" he cheered softly and winked at Gareki. "And if we're on time we'll get some prober food too!"

* * *

Yogi knew he had told his parents he's come home, but they would understand. Surely they would understand that he wanted to stay with Gareki with a bit, especially since they had just met.

Besides, there were plenty of children he could play with while Gareki got some food on the table. Yogi laughed softly and pulled Nai on his lap while he tickled him. Nai couldn't help himself but laugh.

"When I said you had experience with kids, I didn't mean you acted like one," Gareki spoke and ruffled a girl's black hair. "Clear the table, will you?"

"Of course, Gareki-kun!" Yogi laughed and started putting the soft toys down from the low table, then he added calmer "You're taking care of such nice kids, Gareki-kun."

"I wouldn't take care of snotty brats – if they existed here," he answered and started placing plates on the table until he eventually settled down next to Yogi. "Eat up, kids."

Yogi blinked for a moment. "Thank you for having me over, Gareki-kun. I'll take you shopping tomorrow again as thank you, alright?"

"I'm not saying no to that," Gareki answered. "But there isn't anything I need."

Yogi chuckled softly. "You don't need to need anything. I'll buy you the world if you want to. A new flat in the noble part, new clothes, jewellery…"

"Why would I ever need all of that? I have what I need," Gareki answered.

Yogi huffed slightly. "I just want your smile at the end of the day."

"Yogi-sama?" a girl raised her voice and waited until he looked at her until she continued talking. "Are you going to marry Nee-chan?"

Gareki halted. "Nobody is going to marry here, Mayumi. Nobody."

The girl pouted cutely. "But Yogi-sama is your soulmate, Nee-chan. He wants to spoil you too! That's like a love story, isn't it?"

"Yogi is just a friend," Gareki mentioned.

"He's your soulmate!"

"That doesn't mean anything, Mayumi." Gareki answered her and narrowed his eyes. "Not all soulmates marry, some just stay friends. Yogi agrees on that too."

The girl seemed put back when Yogi nodded absentminded. Something about this was odd.

* * *

Except something in his perception had been wrong. Very wrong – but not wrong in a bad way. The children slept softly, cuddled into each other when Gareki settled down next to him. "You sure you don't want to go home?"

Yogi shook his head. "You're here to ease my mind." He slowly snuggled into Gareki. "I'm sorry that I assumed you were a boy, Gareki-kun."

Gareki narrowed his eyes. "I thought it was logical. We're soulmates after all—"

Yogi laughed softly. "That just means that ones preferences are the gender of the soulmate. I always looked both ways, so you could always have been both. Maybe you were a boy in your last life? Who knows."

"It's saver to live as a male. If you can do me a favour, keep it a secret," Gareki mumbled and pulled the blanket over their bodies.

Yogi nodded softly. "I'll do everything to keep you save, Gareki-kun."


	3. Chapter 3

It was comfortable to snuggle so close to Gareki that he could hear the soft crackling sound their skins made as soon as it touched, at least Yogi thought like this. Up before dawn, watching Gareki sleep exhausted, but never quite peaceful.

Frankly, Yogi could understand it. The noises outside – the voices loud as if they were right next to the mattresses, the barking dogs and hissing cats. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to sleep. This didn’t mean he wasn’t glad to be here – he could do something and if it only was to watch over Gareki’s sleep.

Suddenly Gareki turned around, gazing into Yogi’s eyes, disrupting his thoughts. “What are you staring at?” she asked, softly, but still pointed.

Yogi closed his eyes. “I can’t sleep. It’s too loud outside.” He sighed softly and shook his head. “Sorry that I kept you up, Gareki-kun.”

“I’m not awake because of you staring at me,” Gareki answered weirdly. “It’s just an odd situation. You have to excuse, I never had a prince over – or a man.” She sat up, looking at Yogi’s hand that was still lying on her arm.

Yogi chuckled softly as he pulled his hand away. “I just wished you would have been able to stay over for a while. There is so much I wish you had – you all had more… I…”

Gareki shook her head. “No need to pity us. Rather than that, change the economy so that children like them don’t exist anymore.”

He sat up, looking at Gareki curiously. “What do you mean? That they don’t exist anymore?”

“That no child has to live in poverty anymore,” Gareki answered simply. “Give them a future outside of the slums. You are a prince are you not?”

Yogi blinked softly. “I am a prince, but I don’t… I don’t know how that would be possible. The slums have been here in forever, much longer than I’ve been a live – I…”

“Let’s start simple then. Why are people poor? Why do people become poor?” She asked him, turning to him. Their gazes met and Yogi shook his head.

“I don’t know. I just don’t know…” he mumbled, gazing away. His sight wandered over the few pieces of furniture Gareki owned until settling on Gareki’s hand. “Can you explain it to me? Why are so many born into this poverty?”

Gareki raised an eyebrow. “I’m not poor by the poor man’s opinion, Yogi.” She stood up and walked over to her bookshelf, running a hand over the cover. “All of these are for my pleasure, not my survival.”

Yogi’s gaze wandered up to Gareki’s face. “But…” There weren’t a lot of books. Just one small bookshelf full of books.

“Spend tomorrow with me down in this side of town.” She bit on her bottom lip. “Then I’ll spend tomorrow night and the day afterwards at the castle with you. Deal?”

Yogi nodded swiftly. “Yes, of course, Gareki-kun.”

* * *

It was just the morning when Yogi realised that he hadn’t quite thought this through. The slums were dangerous, he should have talked Gareki into packing and leaving to the castle with him.

Nai laughed softly when Yogi tickled him and pulled him on his lap. He couldn’t help but adore his bright smile, he laughed with him, hugging him close.

“Are you two quite finished there?” Gareki asked them and settled down on the floor next to them. “We need to eat soon. The kids will need to head to school soon.”

Yogi sobered up almost immediately. “Are you looking forward to school, Nai-chan?”

Nai blinked at him, clearly confused. “Nai isn’t going to school,” Gareki answered for him. “I’m not going either.”

“Why?” Yogi questioned softly. “School is important, Gareki-kun!”

Gareki just sighed. “We’re not going to school, because we don’t want to, you idiot. We cannot go to school.”

She looked at the children that settled on the table with them, some still only shyly looking at Yogi who was giving each of them a bright smile and a cheery ‘Good morning!’. They responded, but never looked him into his eyes.

“What are we going to do today?” Yogi asked Gareki carefully, watching her fondly.

Gareki met his gaze. “We’re going to work. What did you think? Best way to learn is by doing it. Meeting people.” Then she looked at Nai, “We’ll help out at the market, don’t walk away with strangers.”

Nai nodded softly. “I won’t do that, Gareki!”

“Good.” Gareki told him, gaze wandering back to Yogi. “We need to do something about your clothes or people will try to steal from you.”

Yogi chuckled softly. “Like you?”

“No, I don’t need to steal from you. You’d buy me things when I want them, Yogi,” Gareki answered with a grin. “You promised as much.”

“I did and I mean it,” Yogi agreed softly, “Whenever and Whatever you want, Gareki-kun.” He reached out for her hand. “I’ll always be there for you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gareki answered, rolling her eyes. “Let’s see what you say after today.”

“Nothing else.”

His gaze steady and honest. Gareki shook her head. She wasn’t going to believe it.

* * *

Yogi couldn’t remember ever being on a market as noisy as this – he also couldn’t remember wearing fabric as scratchy as this ever before. On top of everything, Yogi wondered how Gareki could stand the smell.

He sighed softly already deciding that he would shower for a few hours when he was home.  “What already disappointed, Yogi?” Gareki suddenly asked him, his eyes widened in shock. He hadn’t heard her at all.

“No. Not disappointed. It’s a little overwhelming?” he laughed embarrassed. “How can you stand being her the whole day?”

Gareki shrugged lightly. “The market in town is more sorted,” she then mumbled. “I grew up with this market and I always wondered how anyone could like the market in town. It’s so… boring.”

“Yes,” Yogi agreed. “And clean and save and the items are of higher quality and—“

“More expensive?” she interrupted him seriously. “Keep an eye on Nai for me will you? He’s got a record of getting lost and in danger.”

Yogi nodded softly. “I will. Maybe I find some stuff to buy too. Is there anything you would like?”

Gareki shook her head. “I’m fine. But you can already take a look around for lunch.”

“Will do. Take care of yourself, Gareki-kun.” He mumbled softly, taking Nai’s hand tightly in his.

But she just snorted. “I should be telling that you.”

“The royal family is known to have the strongest fighters, so don’t worry. See you later.” Gareki rose an eyebrow not commenting when Yogi turned and left with Nai. But she didn’t miss the fond smile on his lips as he chatted lively with Nai.

* * *

Nai’s eyes widened softly when Yogi stopped closer to a sweets shop. “The cake you bought was really delicious, Yogi.” He told him, eyes focusing on the shop ahead. “Are you going to buy sweets again?”

Yogi winked. “Gareki won’t like it, but we aren’t going to tell, right?” He stepped into the shop and was slightly disappointed, but on the other hand what had he expected? Sweet shops how he was used to them. Which was irrational. He knew that. “Is there anything you want?”

“Welcome!” a young girl – Yogi thought she was almost too young greeted them. “How can I help you?”

Yogi smiled softly at her, raising his head high enough so she could see his eyes. “I’m undecided, what would you recommend?”

“I—I… Welcome, Oji-sama. It’s a pleasure to have you here!” she stuttered and Yogi laughed softly.

“It’s nice to be here,” he told her softly. “Nai-chan and I are starving for dessert we only had breakfast.”

“Of course, Oji-sama. What do you and Nai-sama prefer?” she asked, nervously. “Chocolate? Caramel?” She questioned, hands moving over the counter.

Nai laughed softly. “I really like chocolate, Nee-chan!” he cheered softly and then looked at Yogi.

“I’ll second that for now,” Yogi agreed, chuckling softly and ruffled Nai’s white locks. “Though I’m in for any sort of sweets – except liquorice and coffee flavoured anything.”

She nodded attentively. “How about one of the chocolate cakes?” She asked softly. “Or the strawberry chocolate one? It’s really amazing.”

Yogi looked at Nai. “Do you like strawberries, Nai-chan?” he asked him, getting down on his eyelevel. “Or would you rather have just a chocolate one?”

Nai seemed pensive, biting cutely on his bottom lip. “I don’t know strawberries, Yogi…”

Yogi nodded, a light smile on his lips. “That’s alright, don’t worry.” He then stood up again and smiled at the girl. “I’ll be taking two slices of the strawberry and one of the double chocolate cake.” His eyes wandered over the selection of sweets in the shelves. “And I’ll be taking some of the caramel drops over there and then some of the chocolate covered bananas and strawberries for later.”

She nodded. “Of course, Oji-sama!” And then started to pack the cake and added plastic spoons and then continued packing up the other sweets.

Yogi looked at the prices and narrowed his eyes slightly. It was so cheap. He calculated the sum in his head while taking out his wallet – being glad he had thought about taking it with him – and pulled out the money he would need, before looking down and added a tip.

“This should be everything, Oji-sama,” she told him.

“Thank you,” he told her and offered the money. “The rest is for you.”

She took the money and stared at him. “That’s way too much, Oji-sama…”

He shook his head. “It’s really alright. Thank you for having us.”

She bowed deeply. “Thank you very much, Oji-sama, Nai-sama. Please come back soon.”

Yogi chuckled softly. “There is no need to bow that deeply. If Gareki-kun saw this he’d hit me, wouldn’t he?” His gaze wandered to Nai who nodded slightly.

“Gareki asked you not to show your face…” he supplied softly and took Yogi’s hand, squeezing it softly. “But I won’t tell!”

Yogi laughed softly. “Thank you, Nai-chan.”

“You know Gareki-san?” she asked softly. “Is he well?”

He nodded. “Yes, I think so. No complains whatsoever, but he asked me to take care of Nai-chan today while he worked.” He ruffled Nai’s hair once more. “So I’m going to spoil him a little.”

“That’s really nice of you. He takes normally care of Nai then?” she questioned softly and Yogi nodded. “How did you meet?”

Yogi shook his head, laughing softly. “It’s really stupid. He tried to steal my wallet so I invited him to dinner and the day afterwards for a shopping tour. It’s just really stupid.”

She laughed softly. “I’m sorry, but that sounds a lot like Gareki-san.”

“Does it?” Yogi asked softly. “I wouldn’t know it was only a few days ago. But it’s nice to know.”

“I met Gareki-san when I was almost robbed. He beat my attacker down and brought me home. He’s really dreamy isn’t he?” She then blushed and hid her face behind her hand. “I’m sorry, Oji-sama!”

He shook his head. “It’s quite alright. Gareki-kun really is something else. But I should look for our lunch now. It was nice chatting with you.”

She bowed lightly. “Goodbye Oji-sama, Nai-sama. Please tell Gareki-san I said hello.”

“I will,” Yogi answered. “It was a pleasure doing business with you. Goodbye.”

 

Nai waved softly to her and Yogi opened the door to lead him outside. His gaze wandered until he saw a small bench and led the way to it. Once there he sat Nai down on it and then sat down next to him before taking the slices of cake out of the wrapping. “Here let’s try the strawberry one first.”

Nai nodded in excitement. “Are strawberries good?” he asked curiously.

Yogi nodded slightly. “Normally yes,” he answered, “But I honestly have no idea how good they taste down here. I’ll give you better ones once we’re at the castle.”

Nai nodded. “I’ll be looking forward to it, Yogi.”

He smiled brightly. “Me too.”

* * *

Maybe it was because his step was to light and too self-confident, but nobody stepped close the whole day. Until somebody did. Yogi’s gaze narrowed almost immediately when someone tried so grab Nai.

And then the attacker was already on the ground, Yogi put himself between Nai and the attacker and watched as his rose vines bound the attacker on the ground. “Don’t attack my charge and think I won’t take it as attack against me.”

The attackers eyes were wide as he stared up at Yogi, the passer-by stopped and stared at the ground – at the roses that bound the attacker before their gaze wandered to Yogi who took Nai and carried him away.

* * *

Gareki looked up at him when he approached, still carrying Nai. “Coming to tell me you messed up?”

Yogi shrugged. “He tried to grab Nai, I had no choice.” He set Nai down on the ground and then looked back at Gareki. “How did you know?”

“Someone passed not long ago telling me about an apparently illegitimate prince,” she shook her head. “Did someone see your eyes?”

“I used rose vines to tie Nai-chan’s attacker to the ground. The girl from the sweet shop says hello. She seems to have a big crush on you.” Yogi then told her, smiling cheekily. “You’re a true lady’s man.”

Gareki rolled her eyes. “Idiot. I’m just about finished. “Do you have an idea for dinner?”

Yogi rubbed his neck, gaze wandering to the sky watching the sun slowly setting. “It’s too late for lunch by now…”

“That is why I asked for dinner.” She sighed. “It was busy today, I haven’t had anything since breakfast and you two apparently just snacked all day.”

“Let’s head to the castle,” Yogi proposed. “We’ll still be on time for dinner when we leave soon.”

Gareki nodded slightly. “I promised, give me ten minutes.”

Yogi smiled brightly at her, but she averted her gaze. “We’ll be waiting, Gareki-kun.”

* * *

Hirato’s eyes twinkled when he saw Yogi. “Deciding to grace us with your presence, Oji-sama?” he teased him softly and Yogi chuckled softly.

“Looks like it, Hirato-san. Can you fetch a maid to fix guest rooms for Gareki-kun and Nai-chan?” He asked motioning to his guests. “We will head down to the dining room already.”

“Of course, have fun with your soulmate.” He then left them alone and Yogi sighed softly. “Sorry about that, Gareki-kun.”

But Gareki didn’t answer, gaze wandering over the walls, looking far too interested in the architecture. “Yeah, whatever…”

Yogi chuckled lightly.


End file.
